milliways_barfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Angel
Nicholas Angle Angel knew what he wanted to do ever since he could remember -- apart from a summer when he wanted to be Kermit the Frog. Everything he did as a youth was geared at getting him ready to join the Metropolitan Police Service in London. Even his extracurricular activities were chosen because they would help him achieve this goal (well, except for the chess club. That just seemed like something that would be fun). He never took a year off to travel before university. He's held two jobs through out his entire life -- the first one lasted only a week before he quit, deciding that being a trolley boy was only taking away from his study time. Nicholas is the sort of cop police officer who you'd almost swear never sleeps. But he knows this is a problem, and he's working on it. He tries to turn down requests to pull double shifts or cover for other officers, but he almost feels bound by duty to to accept without a moment's thought. Even so, he's happy. He has a quiet little cottage, the job he's always wanted, and a best friend who accepts his flaws unquestioningly. What more could a guy want? Canon and Timeline Info Spoilers! Nicholas is from Hot Fuzz, which is the second part of the Cornetto Trilogy. The movie follows Nicholas after his transfer from London to Sandford, Gloucestershire, an idyllic little village that's won Village of the Year, oh... too many times to count. Nicholas, being the big-city cop always sensing danger round every corner, is quick to suspect foul play after a series of nasty accidents leaves many residents rather horrifically dead. Nicholas quickly gets Police Constable Danny Butterman in on the investigation, and the two eventually find reason to connect local supermarket manager Simon Skinner to all of the murders, in a dastardly plot to eliminate retail competition. Of course, he has an air-tight alibi, because he wasn't doing the killing. Well, not all on his own. Because Sandford, with it's absurdly low crime rate, is actually the crime capital of England, with its evil secret death cult, run by the village's pensioners, and high-ranking officials. Everyone from the Police Inspector himself to Reverend Shooter is involved with killing people for every small infraction, from stealing biscuits from the supermarket, to having an ugly house, to having an obnoxious laugh. That is, of course, until Nicholas goes all Terminator Supercop and arrests half the village. He comes into the bar roughly eight months after everything's gone down. He currently holds the rank of Police Chief Inspector, and while he's relaxed a bit from his pre-canon behaviour, he's still a bit of an uptight wanker. Millicanon Nicholas has been engaged in a long-standing pissing contest with Gene Hunt. Neither of them agrees with the other's policing methods, and is further exacerbated by Nicholas' holier-than-thou approach to debate on the matter. He's much more friendly with Alex Drake, and even though they occasionally frustrate one another, they typically get on fairly well. Part of this may have something to do with the massive crush he has on her, of which Gene is never allowed to find out. Ever. He's not terribly fond of Belar either, after being turned into a Jerboa for about a week, after he mouthed off like the annoying bastard he is. He doesn't like to talk about it, and would prefer it if everyone just forgot it even happened. He and Travis Martin had a terrible falling out before the events of canon, resulting in a rivalry that still hasn't been resolved. They were both in the wrong, and both are too pig-headed to admit it, so they get around the awkwardness by simply not speaking to one another at all. Nicholas was rebooted in 2010, after being taken over from a previous player. He has a tag on Milliways here: Nicholas Angel Appearance Nicholas bears a strong resemblance to several other patrons in the bar, though he's not likely to actually be mistaken for any of them. He's also shorter than the others, at 5'7", and his hair is naturally blond, and kept shaved close to his head. He has several scars on his face from the Battle of Sandford: a slash across his left cheek, just below his eye, and another on his lower lip. He has an older, very faint scar on his forehead above his right eye, which he got as a child during a scrap in the park. He also has matching scars on his left hand, one on the back and one on the palm, where he was stabbed by a man dressed as Father Christmas. Others which you may not get to see, but are still there, are a minor gunshot wound on his left arm, where he was grazed during the Battle of Sandford, and a dog bite on his left leg that is more healed than it ought to be, thanks to Milliways technology. When he's not in uniform, he tends to wear a few layers, typically in the form of a collared shirt underneath a jumper of a similar colour. Usually some shade of blue. He also has a blue jacket he wears along with it, almost regardless of the weather. Links * Profile on DW * Tag on Milliways * Timeline including OOMs (still in-progress) Category:Characters